


Fourth Period

by gothkore



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Comeplay, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Praise Kink, Pre-Threesome, Skipping Class, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothkore/pseuds/gothkore
Summary: Fourth Period Has Always Been Lance's Favorite Class.





	Fourth Period

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Valentines Day

♥ Teen Idle • Marina And The Diamonds ♥

Fourth period was Lance's favorite class simply because Mr.Kogane played favorites with him and let him do whatever the hell he wanted. Well, that and science because who doesn't love science?

If Lance wanted to play on his phone during test time, he could because he was that bitch and Mr.Kogane knew it. If he wanted to snap, crackle, and pop his gum like the asshole he was then he could because, once again, he was that bitch and everyone knew Mr.Kogane wouldn't say a damn thing. But if anyone else did that, then just know they'd be booted out of class at first moments notice.

So yeah. Fourth period was his favorite class because his hot teacher had a little crush on him and, science. He didn't think he could stress that enough.

But this wasn't about his hot teacher who had a crush him. That'd come later. No, this was about how Lance got that “come hang with me” text from his boyfriend Shiro. Sexy, intelligent, and captain of the football team. Shiro was a wet dream and he was all Lance's. It always left him kind of delirious just thinking about it. Especially with how good looking Shiro was with his strong jawline, thick muscles, and tight abs.

Lance hummed slowly and crossed his legs, feeling the familiar tingle that was arousal sneak up on him. He left his fingers toy with his phone, tilting it back in forth in his hands as he stared blankly at the bored and thought of how to reply back. He could just excuse himself. Bat his lashes a little and tell Mr.Kogane how he suddenly just came down with a headache. It would work. Lance knew it would, and then again- Hell he wouldn't even need to do all of that. Just touch Mr.Kogane’s arm a little and ask to leave. He’d say yeah, with his voice all breathless and cheeks all blushing pink and-

Another bout of arousal hit him fiercely. His dick twitched in his pants and he bit his bottom lip, tasting the sweet peaches &’ cream lip gloss coat the tip of his tongue. Lance flicked his eyes over to Mr.Kogane’s desk and smiled discreetly when he saw that he was already looking at him with lidded eyes. Seeing that he had attention, Lance sat up in his seat and whipped out his phone.

“Wait for me by the staircase. I'll be there in 4”

He smirked and pocketed his phone. Raising his hand with a confident smile and said: “Mr.Kogane, can you come check my temperature? I'm not feeling too good.” And just because he could, he pouted his lip and batted his lashes sweetly. Mr.Kogane was at his desk before he can even blink. He leant low in Lance's face and placed and broad hand of his forehead. Lance jutted his bottom lip and looked at Mr.Kogane through his long lashes. 

“See? Don't I feel hot?” He asked him, placing his own slender on the one that lie against his forehead. “Mr.Kogane gave a choked off breath and swallowed thickly and Lance smiled when he saw his adam's apple bob.

“Yeah. You are. You really, really are.” he murmured quietly against Lance's ear. “Do you wanna go to the nurse?” He asked aloud. “Or,”he said lower. Voice smooth and husky against his ear, “Do you just want to go fuck your little boyfriend?” 

Lance breath stuttered as he blushed bright red and stared at Mr.Kogance with wide doe eyes. “Wha-what!? I'd, I wouldn't-” Mr.Kogane smirked and trailed his fingers down to Lance's jutting collar bones. “Mm, sure you wouldn't” he grinned, before standing up and straightening his tie. Eyes rolling over the class to see if anyone had paid attention. They didn't of course, too engrossed in the movie, but he checked anyways and sent Lance a smoldering look.

“I'm sure you can take yourself to the nurse,” He drawled out teasingly, “Or do you need me to escort you?”

“N-no. I can manage.” He hurriedly grabbed his bag and phone, brushing past Mr.Kogane as he did so and made an “O” face with wide eyes as he felt his teachers dick brush against his ass. He couldn't help but glance back and bite his lip at the self satisfied smirk that tugged at the corner of his lip. He knew what he was doing and oh my god, that was so bad it was good. Lance couldn't how believe how hot his teacher was and how hard his dick was. If he wasn't dating Shiro, he was positive he'd try to fuck his teacher.

 

Excusing himself, he practically ran out the door and took off to the left staircase well, careful to watch out for hall monitors and wayward teachers. Creeping, he peeked his head out and grinned when he saw a familiar head of black and white hair. He tiptoed up to his waiting boyfriend, stood on his tippy toes and placed his hands over his eyes as he whispered, “Guess who?” Into his ear.

“Mmm, Kitten” Shiro growled affectionately as he dragged Lance in by his waist to kiss him full on the lips. Lance eagerly responded back by wrapping his arms around Shiro's neck and kissed him back. Tongues sliding against each other as Lance dragged his fingers through Shiro's fluffy hair. When one of Shiro's hands grasped a handful of ass he nipped at his ear and pulled away with a sultry smile. “Let's get out of here.”

Giggling, Lance grasped Shiro's hand in his own and tugged him out the side door that lead towards the schools back woods. Lance had to hold in his laughs as Shiro tickled his sides and slid a hand up his shirt to toy with his chest. He kept swatting his hand away, laughing deliriously about how someone might see and bit his lip in want everytime Shiro talked about how much he couldn't wait to see him bent over. Face flushed, ass red, and neck covered in his marks as he tripped him by the hair and fucked him. His mouth was just watering thinking about it and he felt his ass clench in anticipation at the promise of being filled.

“You're so nasty, I love it Daddy” he purred, instinctively looking back to make sure no one heard him or saw them sneaking out. He looked up to his fourth period classes window and almost had a heart attacked when he saw Mr.Kogane starting down at them, a cheshire grin on his face. When their eyes met, he licked his lips slowly before giving a sly wink.

Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh. 

Lance was leaking. Cock twitching against his thigh like a broken faucet. He tugged Shiro to him and pressed their lips together messily. “How mad would you be if I said I wanted Mr.Kogane to fuck me?” He asked breathlessly, gripping Shiro by the jaw with both hands to stare him in the eye. Shiro licked Lance's spit of his lips and furrowed his brows together in thought as he stared at Lance.

“Fourth period Mr.Kogane?”

“Yes? Yes- Yeah. Him. That Mr.Kogane.”

Shiro lolled his neck before sliding his thigh between Lance's legs for him to run against. “Actually,” he said tugging at Lance top, “I wouldn't be mad. Like, at all.”

“Yeah?” He breathed out letting Shiro tug his shirt off. Arching into his touch with a soft gasp when two callused thumbs played with his peaked nipples, and a strong thigh grinned against his cock. “Yeah. I wouldn't mind seeing you bent over the desk for Mr.Kogane. It'd be sexy” he murmured, grasping Lance by the chin to lick into his mouth. Lance moaned and fumbled against Shiro’s pants to hurry and undo his belt. He could feel how big and hard he was, dick practically straining to get out and be in his mouth or hands. “Ugh, shit”,Shiro hissed out against Lances lips when teeth dipped against his lip and a sly hand kept brushing against his cock. He sucked in a sharp breath and helped undo his belt, pulling his pants and underwear down just past his ass to let his cock flop out.

It was thick and hard, just slightly curved at the tip and drooling precum. Lance grinned and fell to his knees rubbing the head against his lips.

“Wanna suck you,” he told him lapping at the head. “Taste you in my mouth and feel you twitch in my throat.” Shiro buried his hands in Lance’s hair and toyed with the soft strands as Lance took him hot and heavy in his mouth. “Good boy. So fucking good for me” Shiro praised as Lance worked his lips around him. Mouth stretched wide and obscene as he pulled back to run his tongue up and down a throbbing vein on his dick. Lance gripped what he couldn't all fit in his mouth and and stroked the heated flesh as he swallowed spit and precum that builded up on his tongue.

Shiro tasted good, a salty and musky combination that left him fucking his hips up in the air. He could fill his ass clenching. Empty and wanting. Dick hanging low and heavy between his legs from arousal. God, he wanted to get fucked. To get so fucking wrecked that he couldn't walk, and could only stand there on shaky legs as Shiro's cum pooled down the back of his ass and thighs. He sighed, bliss etching itself on his face as he thought about it with Shiro's cock in his mouth. Lance stared up at Shiro with wide eyes as he swirled his tongue around the tip and took him deep, deep, deep, into his mouth, mouth bulging and eyes watering as he felt him nudge the back of his throat.

Shiro groaned low in his throat, mouth dry and balls aching as he buried both his hands in Lances hair and slid deep down his throat. Lance gagged and placed his hands on Shiro thighs, nails curling into the thick flesh as he took it.

“You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth?” Shiro asked him teasing and mean. Lance nodded as much as he could with Shiro's cock in his mouth. Twigs dug into his knees and random leaves tickled his bare skin as he waited. Waited for Shiro to just take control and do as he pleased. Finally. Finally, he gripped his hair tight and Lance instinctively let his jaw go slack as Shiro brutally fucked his mouth. Lance hummed, letting the vibrations encase Shiro's dick so he didn't gag or vomit. 

“Ugh, shit. Fuck you feel so good baby,” Shiro praised. “Sweet little kitten. My doll.” Lance whined low and batted his wet lashes as Shiro slide deeper into his mouth, impossibly so to fuck his throat. It was gonna’ hurt and feel so raw but he loved that. He was such a painslut that he wanted it to hurt. Letting his tears fall down his cheeks, he reached a manicured hand down to grasp his own cock, and went to fist himself.

“Nu-un baby, be patient” Shiro admonished him gently, slowing his powerful thrust down to a slow stroke that was more like him making love to his mouth then fucking it. Lance whined and flattened his tongue to let Shiro glide across it smoothly. “Ah,” he hissed, “So fucking good for me.” Lance could feel his dick jump against his thigh. He wanted to cum so, so, so, fucking bad that it hurt but he couldn't. Wouldn't. Cause Shiro said he was a good boy and good boys followed the rules.

Shiro slide out until only his tip remained left lying on Lance's tongue. “Hand up” he told him and early obliged. Excitement coursing through him, because he was good and good boys got treats. Lifting his hand up, he smiled around Shiro’s cock and wiggled when he spit in his hand. “Go ahead Kitten,” he said breathlessly, fucking his mouth again with shallow thrust, “Touch yourself.”

So he did. He wrapped an eager hand around his cock and hissed at the pleasure and pain it gave him when he stroked his cock hard and fast. His moans were wanton and loud, vibrating around Shiro’s dick, making his boyfriend sweat and grunt as he came close to cumming. Lance dug a thumb into his slit and shuddered when Shiro hit the back of his throat. He was so keyed up and gagging for it. He wanted to come. He wanted Shiro to come. He wanted so fucking much at once it was dizzying. Hell, he even wanted Mr.Kogane. He wanted that dick in his throat, gagging him and making him cry while Shiro fucked him from the back.

Groaning low, he fondled his balls before sliding a finger back to rub across his twitching hole. Shiri was fucking his mouth with earnest now. Thighs twitching and muscles jumping as he gripped his jaw tight and swore. Staring up at his boyfriend, he bobbed his head and moaned, lashes fluttering shut and eyes rolling back as Shiro suddenly came in his mouth with a “shit”. He tasted thick and creamy, the slightest bit of salty musk tingling his taste buds as Shiro smeared his cum across his lips and tongue.

Lance took it with a beaming smile.

 

“Make me cum too daddy. I wanna feel good” he purred tugging at his angry neglected cock. Lance let Shiro manhandling him into the position he desired which was bent over a large fallen tree that had an obscured view. “Do you have..” He trailed off, moaning low with a hoarse voice when Shiro's hands spread his ass cheeks apart far enough to make his hole gape. “Of course,” he murmured distractedly, “I'd never do anything to hurt you. I only want you to feel good” and he punctuated that by sliding a cold, wet finger across his fluttering hole.

Lance stuttered out a gasp and curled his toes surprised. He hadn't even heard Shiro open the lube. “An-and I condom?” He felt so dizzy and distracted as Shiro thrusted one finger in and out him lazily. Just barely curling and catching against his rim. He knew for a fact they weren't making it to fifth period, but shit, oh well. Nobody gave a fuck about Mrs.Haggars class anyways. “Don't you wanna feel daddy come in you, baby boy?” Lance nodded hard and dug his nails into the rotten tree bark when Shiro slid a second wet finger in next to the first one. The offending fingers wiggled inside him, pulling and stretching him out in a hypnotic motion.

Shiro was fingering him so weirdly. Like and odd pull, stretch, twist motion that left his squirming against the tree and sucking on his bottom lip. He blinked rapidly trying to clear his blurry vision only to realize his eyes were still watering from when Shiro fucked his mouth. Oh my go- He yelped. Loudly. When Shiro nudged a third finger inside of him that stabbed at his prostate. “Oh fuck!” He hissed out. Eyes impossibly wide and legs trembling as pleasure skyrocketed throughout his body.

“Shhh” Shiro grunted out quickly, sliding an arm up his torso to cover his mouth. Slipping two of his fingers inside his mouth, Shiro trusted his fingers in and out of Lance at brutal pace, grinning and leaning his head against his forehead shoulder as he listened to his high keening. “You sound so good. You feel so good, baby doll. You're just sucking me right on in you greedy little boy.” Shiro placed a chaste kiss on Lances bare shoulder before giving him a bite firm enough to leave a mark.

“Mmm” he whined between the fingers pressing against his tongue. A sound that sounded similar to daddy slipped between his plush lips and Shiro gave a breathless laugh and grinned against the back of Lanced thigh as he slow troubled his fingers against his prostate. “Feels good, right? Mm, I know it does.” He said after Lance clawed at the bark when Shiro spread his left ass cheek to watch his wet hole suck his fingers in greedily. “Do you wish it was Mr.Kogane fucking you like this?”

Lance panted and laid his face the tree. It scratched his face and jabbed into his skin but he couldn't care because it felt so good and-

He gasped when Shiro gripped him by the hair and pulled. Arching his back, he keened when Shiro removed his fingers from his hole and slapped his ass hard. “Oh, ahh. Oh my god” he whined wiggling his ass for more.

“Answer me when I'm talking to you.”

“Yessss” he sobbed.

“Yes what?”

“Yes daddy. Yes I want Mr.Kogane to play with me.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he wiggled his ass again and begged, “please please please fuck me daddy. I want your cock so bad. I want you in me.”

“Fuck. Do you know what you look like right now? So loose and wet, begging for daddy's dick. Don't worry baby, daddy will give you what you need” he promised. Groping Lance’s ass a bit more, he gripped his cock and circled it around Lance's desperate hole before he spread the cheek to the side and slide in, so thick, hot, and heavy. They both groaned in unison, Lance pressing his face down in his arm, one hand slapped over his mouth to keep his moans down, and Shiro with his teeth sung into his bottom lip as he bottomed out into Lance. 

‘Shit babe,” he growled grasping Lance tightly by the hip. “You feel so fucking hot and tight.” Lance moaned when Shiro filled him full and slide his ass back to drag Shiro’s cock inside him. They both cursed. Eyes hazy and mouths wet when Shiro placed his free hand on his other hip and pulled out to the tip to slide back in with a powerful thrust. Lance grunted, let out breathless whine, and tooted his ass back to feel the slow drag of Shiro's cock inside of him. “Feel good?” Shiro asked him with a teasing tone, and Lance nodded with hazy eyes. It felt so so good. He wished Mr.Kogane could have been here. Pressing his cock to his lips and praising him. It would have been heavenly accompanied by Shiro's thick cock working him open.

Shiro's fingers are bruising on his hips as he thrust in and out of him. They dug and scratched at his hips, making him shudder and whine each time they caught on his sensitive skin. Each quick thrust left him gasping inti his hand. Shiro fucked him like it was all he was good for. With a broad hand sliding down from his hip to his ass, Lance moaned when Shiro parted his cheek and rubbed his thumb around his stretched out perineum that was currently swallowing his cock whole. The noises were filthy. Wet, slick sounds that had is face burning combined with the wanton noises he was making.

Lance gasped loudly, body shuddering jittery tight when Shiro's cock hit a certain spot in him that had him seeing stars. “There?” He asked him, squatting his hips low to drill into Lance. He hadn't even given him a chance to answer before he was nudging his legs open wider and fucking back in to him with a vigor that had Lance pushing up on his tippy toes with a keening whine. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck!” he yelled breathlessly into his arm. Thighs shaking and stomach cramping with the familiar tell-tale sign of an orgasm as Shiro bruised his prostate. “I-I- oh, Daddy i'm gonna come” he whined out with a screwed up face, and positively keened when Shiro gripped the meat part of his ass cheek hard enough for them to spread. “Aw, is my little kitten gonna cum for me? He teased. “Go ahead baby,” he said moving his hand away from Lances ass to pet his hair, “Go ahead and make a mess for daddy.”

With Shiro filling him up so good and teasing him the way he was, Lance trembled against the tree he was propped up against and came all over himself with a wanton moan and shaky legs. He could feel his own hot sticky cum splash against him and wanted to hide from embarrassment. He sounded like a dumb whore. Like, some dumb slut who just got dicked down too good to even comprehend. Shiro was still fucking him. Hips a resounding slap, slap, slap, against his heated tan flesh, and Lance was shaking. Body still trembling with his orgasm and overstimulation from Shiro's cock beating at his sweet spot. It felt so good he could do nothing but lie there and take it as breathless little mewls of pain and pleasure spilled from between his spit-slicked lips.

He could feel Shiro mouthing against his arched back. Sharp canines promising sweet pain, and with a few more harsh thrust, felt him coming hot and wet in his clenching ass with a deep groan. “Fuck,” he snarled, voice a hot low rumble that had his spent cock throbbing weakly against his thigh. “So good kitten. My doll. My sweet little doll. Do you wish it was Mr.Kogane coming in you right now? Wish it was his cum stain you from the inside?” His voice was light and teasing, sweet like candy and hot like fire. If Lance could he'd nod and whine for it again like a bitch in heat but he was spent. Loose and languid with a sharp undercurrent of pain that had him feeling mindless.

He could feel Shiro’s rapidly softening dick slide out from between his cheeks with a slick wet pop that had his cheeks flushing red.

“Just look at you,” he praised with all, “ My sweet little kitty. All messy and wet. Do you think Mr.Kogane would still want to fuck you even after I've used your pretty little hole? Would still want my sloppy seconds?” He mused playing with his ass. One hand gripping his left cheek hard enough to spread it, revealing his swollen puffy ass. Creamy cum leaked from it to slide down the back of his quaking thighs, and Lance jerked, giving a pained moan when Shiro used two fingers to stuff his cum back inside his clenching hole.

“Daddyy~” he whined, legs trembling violently as he tried to scoot away. All it did was cause Shiro to laugh and give his ass a playful slap. “Oh baby doll, you're just too cute for words” he told him rubbing his sore ass cheek. “Now let's get you clean- but before that, Daddy wants to take a picture to share with Mr.Kogane.” Lance could feel his breath get caught in his throat. Excitement and anticipation swelling up tight in his gut at the thought of Mr.Kogane seeing him like this. He wasn't really worried about the picture being leaked or him getting exposed. He'd gladly brag about it if anyone saw it. Hell, they should feel blessed if the situation ever arises.

“Is that okay with you baby? Can Daddy take a picture of you to show you off? Want to show him just how good you are for me. How good you can be for him. For us.” The thought had Lance shaking. “Yes Daddy, yes, please- I want” He sputtered, head nodding so fast his chin hit his chest. Shiro laughed as he reached behind him to pull his phone out his back pocket. 

“So eager~, Bend over for me so I can get a picture of your pretty little hole.” Doing as Shiro asked, Lance pressed his face up against the tree and spreads his legs, heart thumping wildly with anticipation as one of Shiro's hands spreads his cheeks open wide and the familiar sound of the camera shutter reaches his ears. He could feel the cum leaking out his ass. Slowly sliding down the back of his thighs as he stood up straight on jello-like legs to face his boyfriend. He ached but in the best of ways. “Lemme see,” he whined clinging to Shiro’s arm, “I want to make sure it's nice enough to make him interested.” Shiro rolled his eyes fondly exasperated and handed him the phone as he walked over to his discarded book bag to pull out baby wipes and bandaids. 

Lance whistled. “I look like somebody's wet dream!” 

“You are. Mine.” Shiro told him, gripping him gently by the arm to wipe away the dirt from his skin, and dab at the scrapes littering his skin. When he cleaned all of them he put bandaids on them and kissed Lance’s cheek. Taking his phone out Lances hand, he shoved it in his back pocket and adjusted his pants.

“What about my ass?” He asked with a pout as he spread his cheeks with both hands to reveal his wet, leaking, hole. Shiro grabbed him by the jaw and placed a kiss just underneath his ear. “What about it?”

•

Getting back in school wasn't easy simply because Lances legs kept giving out and Shiro decided to laugh every time instead of actually helping him. It was his fault so he should have taken responsibility. 

“Shi-rooo~! Help me, i can't feel my fucking legs and your cum is starting to stain the back of my leggings!” He pouted annoyed and stomped his foot childishly. That just caused Shiro to coo at him and grope his ass. “Aww, my poor little kitten. All sticky and wet. If you want, later on daddy can eat you ou-”

“What are you two doing out here? Get back to class before i write you two up!” The familiar voice of Mrs.Haggar crowed out and Lance rolled his eyes while Shiro slid a thick arm around his teeny waist. “Sure thing Mrs.H, we'll be out your hair before ya know it.” Giving a charming grin, Shiro waved here goodbye while Lance just sneered his lip up. He never did like that bitch after she tried to suspend him for not taking his headphones out, even though he finished his test early and wasn't even fucking bothering anybody.

Shiro muffled his snicker behind his hand and led him underneath the first floors staircase where they stayed the rest of the entire day.

“Did you ever send that picture to Mr.Kogane?” He asked him wiggling his toes in Shiro’s lap. “Yeah, he just never replied back. You sure he's interested?”

“Duh. I wouldn't have told you if he wasn't. He teased me about skipping to go fuck you and even slid his dick across my ass. If that's not interested then I don't know what is.” Shiro hummed and then squeezed his thigh warningly. “Watch how you talk to me baby, or I'll have to spank that pretty little ass of yours, okay?” Lance pursed up his lips and nodded. “Yess.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes Daddy.”

•

School let out and still no word from Mr.Kogane so they said fuck it and walked to Shiro’s car. Lance knew Mr.Kogane was interested, judging by his actions but he was probably just too afraid to act on them. ‘Probably thinks that we'll tell on him or some shit’ Lance mused as he slid into the passenger's side of Shiro’s car. Shiro’s cum had finally dried up and now made his leggings stick uncomfortably to his skin, which he bitched and complained about much to Shiro’s annoyance. Sure when he was getting fucked, getting creamer in was amazing but the aftermath was always a bitch.

They were just about to pull off when Shiro's phone chimed, screen lighting up with Mr.Kogane’s number. They cast each other a look before sliding it open. The message contained a home address and time.

-1523 Redbrook Road, 11:45p.m.  
-don't be late

Grinning, Lance looked at Shiro and licked his lips when he saw the wicked grin that was blossoming on his lips. Looking up in the rearview mirror, he saw a familiar pair of eyes staring at the car with crossed arms and an intense gaze and bit his lip.

‘Well this just got interesting.’


End file.
